Do you love me?
by The Cheshire Flori
Summary: Flori's having a little trouble getting Boris to say I love you... Connected to The two Alices!
1. Double date part 1

**Hey its Flori! This is my first fan fic, and I hope you guys like it! I worked hard on it, although I may have made a few mistakes. But don't worry, I'll fix them! :) Oh yeah and the credit for this idea goes to KnaveVivi, who writes awesome fan fictions! XD And this story is connected to The two Alices, so if you want to understand my story, you should read that first. Well anyway I hope you like it! Oh, but before I go let me tell you a little bit about Flori and Vivi:**

**Flori- Dense, has no self defense. Has shoulder-length brown hair with blonde highlights and has pink eyes. 5'2" Best friend is Vivi, boyfriend is Boris.**

**Vivi- Flori's best friend. Her hair color matches her emotions. Usually has raven black hair all the way to her knees. 5'4" Boyfriend is Ace.**

**I do not own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Double- date<strong>

_Flori's pov_

"Flori! You can't wear that shirt!" shouted my best friend Vivi.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Because you need to match!" she replied as she put her hands on her hips.

"Match what?"

"Boris!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it's obvious Boris is going to wear pink, so you need to wear pink, too!"

"Eh? But I hate pink!" I whined as I folded my arms.

"Not on Boris, you don't!" I had to agree with her. I usually don't like pink, but with Boris it's way different.

" Fine, let me change." I told her.

. She got me and Boris together. She's always doing amazing things for me. I smiled and went into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

_Boris's pov_

I looked around the amusement park trying to find out what to ride first. There were many I could choose from. There was The Princess Teacups, which go slow no matter how much you spin the wheel. I stared at the Roller Coaster Zone, which was pretty much all of the park's roller coasters in one place. I smiled. There was also the 100 feet high drop tower, which was covered in blotches of throw-up. Then there was the Funhouse, a rainbow colored house with.. well, fun. I glanced over to the Tourist Trains, remembering when Flori and I went sightseeing in it.

Then my attention went to the broken down merry-go-round, which wasn't working because the old man got violent after Blood started teasing him about his name. So that was out. Then there were a lot of other rides, but they just seemed boring to me. I didn't want to disappoint Flori, so I was planning. I really wanted to plan something great. Turning, I saw Ace go through the entrance.

"Ace!" I yelled to him.

"What?"

"Have you seen Flori or Vivi?" I questioned.

"No, not even at the Clock Tower."

"You went to the Clock Tower?"

"I was trying to find the way here, but instead I ended up at the tower."

"Oh, okay..." Ace is a good friend, but when it comes to direction, he never learns...

* * *

><p><em>Flori's pov<em>

"Come on, Flori let's go." Vivi ordered.

"Okay." I responded.

I followed Vivi out of the red and black room, and out of the castle. I kept hoping we wouldn't be seen by-

"_Vivi! Flori!_"

-Peter. Before we could say or do anything, Peter jumped on me and Vivi.

"Get off you pervert!" I heard Vivi yell.

I started blushing madly. But not Vivi. Her hair immediately turned a flaming red.

Peter instantly said, "Vivi! I love what you've done with your hair!"

Vivi pushed him off and stuck up her middle finger.

"I have no time for games, Peter. Get out of the way," she threatened.

Okay, but let me get what I came here for." He said as he picked me up and started to run away.

"AAAAH! Vivi, go get help!" I screamed. The last thing I saw of Vivi was her red hair flowing behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Vivi's pov<em>

Dammit! That bastard got Flori! I have to tell Boris. I ran to the amusement park, hardly stopping to breathe. I finally got to the amusement park after I realized Boris wasn't in the forest. The first thing I saw Boris and Ace, chatting away near the Roller Coster Zone.

"Boris! Flori's been kidnapped!" I gasped, struggling against a lack of air.

Boris whirled around and saw me. He said, "What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah! Peter just picked her up and ran away with her!"

"Well let's get going, then!" Boris was already out of the amusement park when I got to Ace.

"Ace! Come on, we need to find F-"

"But I want to spend time with you!" Ace whined.

"We're going."

"But Vi-" Ace said like a child.

"We're going," I ordered. But Ace didn't listen. Instead, he tried to grab me so he could drag me to the Roller Coaster Zone. I slapped his arm away and started dragging him towards the forest. I was going to get to Flori and Peter, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

_Flori's pov_

We reached an empty field with a few hills. I struggled to get away, but Peter didn't want me to escape.

"Peter, let me down!" I yelled.

"Since I have captured Flo, that answer is a no!" Peter grinned.

"Argh! Peter!" Peter ignored me. I kept struggling, I was going to get away from him whether he liked it or not!

"Flori, you must stop struggling or we'll-" Peter was cut off when we fell.

I started to scream. We fell down one of the bumpy hills. Suddenly, we stopped, with Peter on me. "Ack! Peter, get off!" I said as I attempted to push him off. As his reply, he wrapped his arms around me.

"But don't you like romance? Besides, I can't miss this chance!" he smirked.

I started to blush harder. I started to sweat, and my heart was beating a mile a second.

"Peter, please..." I told him, with hopes he would listen to me.

"What? You want me to skip ahead?" he asked.

"Wha- NO! Just get off!" I screamed.

"But I love you, Flori." _I love you_, I thought in my mind. The were the words I'd waiting for Boris to say for a long time.

"Flori?" Peter asked.

"Huh? Oh, Peter! Get off! I have to go!"

"How about me and you just stay here? Maybe we can even-"

"No! Whatever it is, that answer is a no! Now get off!"

"Nah..." he said as he got closer.

"Peter! I'm serious! Just let me-" Then Peter kissed me to stop my words. I was really surprised and I thought I blushed harder. I tried to push Peter off, but he was too strong for me. "PETER!" screamed a familiar voice.

Peter stopped and looked up to the top of the hill to find a very angry Boris.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Yay! So how was chapter 1? Yes, I know Peter got to kiss me, but hey, it's what he would do. And I can't wait to see what Boris is going to do! XD In my story, he's kind of the jealous type. Which makes him so hot! XD JK, so anyway I'm going to start on chapter 2 or go on my email or whatever I feel like doing. I did enough today -_- Well anyway bye!<strong>


	2. Double date part 2

**Yay! I finally did chapter 2, and i'm so proud! XD I have a lot of stuff to do, and my favorite is this! I like to entertain people :3 So I'm just going to get on with it: Enjoy chapter 2!**

**I do not own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Double-date part 2<strong>

"Oh. Boris." Peter smiled.

What the heck is wrong with him? This was not a good situation for the either of us!

"Get off Flori!" Boris yelled angrily.

"But it wouldn't be any fun if I did!"

"White. . ."

"Okay, okay, I'll get off her," Peter said as he got off me.

"But I still won't forgive you," Boris told him, clearly pissed off.

"For what?" Peter asked, trying to play dumb.

"You know what I mean," Boris said in a cold tone.

"Oh, you mean this?" Peter said as he tried to kiss me again.

"Peter!" I yelled as I pushed him away.

I started to get up again, but Peter pulled me back down, put his hands over my mouth, and smiled. I struggled to try to get free, while Boris was shouting at him to stop, and looked as if he was ready to charge. He sounded really angry. I haven't seen him this mad before.

"But Boris," Peter began, "Flori's spending time with me right now, and I find it very rude you interrupted our date."

"_Date_?" Boris exclaimed, while my protests were muffled.

"What the hell?" Boris continued, "You interrupted ours!" Boris was about to take out the pink gun that I got him, but then Vivi and Ace appeared.

"Flori!" Vivi yelled, "Are you okay? And Peter! Wait till I get my hands on you..."

"Vivi! Come join me and Flori!" Peter offered.

"I have no intention of joining you, Peter. And besides, I already have a man I love." Vivi confessed. I saw Ace smirk at these words. That made me think of Boris, and how he's never said I love you to me...

"Peter," Boris said tightly, his finger still on the trigger.

"Yes Boris?" Peter replied happily.

"Are you going to let her go?" Boris asked annoyed.

"I haven't had this chance before, and I've been waiting for more!" Peter rhymed...

How I hated it when he rhymed.

"That's it!" Boris said as he took out his gun and pulled the trigger. Peter dodged it, but at the same time he let me go. The bullet went right past my left ear, not piercing it but it still manged to graze me.

"OUCH!" I cried out.

My hand flew to my left ear, I could still feel the heat on my ear.

"_Flori!_" Vivi screeched. The others just looked slightly worried.

Vivi got to me in a second. She pushed Peter out of the way to check my ear. Boris was followed after.

"Flori's ear has been grazed," I heard Vivi say. I suddenly felt my ear throb, and I couldn't take it anymore. The last thing I heard after I blacked out was: "It's all my fault..."

* * *

><p><em>Boris's pov<em>

"Why did I ever-" I started to say, till I saw Flori collasping.

"Flori!" I yelled as I caught her.

"Come on, we have to get her to the clock tower," Vivi instructed.

"What about Ace and Peter? I asked, looking back to see Ace and White start fighting.

"They'll be fine," Vivi said in a cool tone.

I picked up Flori and carried her bridal-style. Vivi and I started walking without saying a word. I kept staring at her long hair, wondering how she got her hair so long. Well, if the old man can do it, I guess she can too.

Suddenly, Vivi asked, "Boris?"

"Hm?" I responded, not knowing what she was going to ask.

"Do you love Flori?" I blushed, whipping my head around to stare at her . "Do you?" she repeated.

"Well-" I said before I was cut off.

"Is that a no? 'Cause your'e blushing," she noted.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," I wasn't about to tell her before Flori. I was too embarressed too, anyway.

"Why don't you tell Flori which it is?" she asked.

"_No_!" The words escaped from my lips without any warning.

She stopped walking.

"Why?" she asked, not even looking back at me.

I was searching my head for an answer.

"I don't know.." I mumbled.

It wasn't the best answer, but it was an answer. But the real reason was because I didn't want to tell Flori too early. When I told Alice, she didn't believe me, so I don't want that to happen again.

"If I can't get it out of you, maybe Flori can," Vivi said suddenly. "But if you wait too long, you may lose her..." She finally resumed walking again, while leaving me confused. What did she mean? I didn't talk to her on the way to the tower. It was sunset when we reached it.

Vivi kicked the door open with no hesitation, and screamed "Julius! Flori's been hurt!"

I could hear Julius's footsteps, responding to her shout. He arrived quickly, asking, "What happened?" Vivi and I exchanged looks.

"She got dizzy after going on a roller coaster and collapsed on a piece of glass," Vivi stated.

There was a pause.

"Well, come on, we have to get her to her room!" I announced, suddenly breaking the silence.

The three of us hurried to Flori's room, while I could hear Flori mumbling.

"I... you," I blushed even though I didn't know what that meant. When we finally got to Flori's room, I gently placed her on her bed.

"I can take it from here," Vivi said.

Julius and I started to protest, but she had already closed the door on us.

* * *

><p><em>Flori's pov<em>

The first thing I saw when I woke up was Vivi, with some kind of greenish medicine.

"Vivi?" I managed to say, "What happened?"

"Boris carried you here because you fainted after you got... shot." She explained.

The only part I heard was that Boris carried me. I blushed.

"Why are you blushing Flori?" Vivi smirked.

"N-no reason," I stammered.

"Mm-hmm... Stay still." She took a dab of the mysterious medicine, and put some on my ear.

"OW! That stings!" I yelled at Vivi.

"Do you want to get better?" she asked me.

I answered with a groan. I started thinking of Boris to get my ear out of my mind. Why hasn't he told me he loves me? We've been dating for a month now, and he should of told me his feelings! He does love me right? I began to feel unsure.

"I don't know why he still hasn't confessed, Vivi. He's my boyfriend and... I just don't know. I'm so confused." I confessed.

"Okay Flori, someone wants to see you," Vivi said in a devious tone, and ignoring my confession.

"Huh?" I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Vivi finished putting on the medicine.

"Bye! And good luck!" Vivi winked and left.

"Good luck? What's that supposed to-"

"Flori?" asked a voice.

It was Boris!

I blushed and hid under the covers. I couldn't face him right now, not when I probably looked like a mess!

"Flori, we need to talk." Boris sounded worried. That line has never been good on Vivi's dramas. But I didn't care. We need to talk.

"Yeah, we do." I said as I got out from underneath the strawberry pink covers. I was ready. I knew exactly what I wanted to talk about.

But before I could say anything, Boris said, "I'm really sorry about your ear, I meant to get Peter. When I saw him on you, I kind of lost control and..." he trailed off.

He wasn't even looking at me now. He was blushing. Was he jealous? I blushed at the thought of Boris fighting over me.

"It's okay, really. Vivi already put some medicine on. And I don't blame you. Anyone would've shot that perv," I said reassuringly.

Boris looked at me, our eyes met. I gulped, as I attempted not to look away.

"You're not mad?" he asked.

"No." I replied.

"Oh really? That's great!" He smiled and I blushed harder.

Why did he have to be so cute? I felt like my heart would burst!

"Yeah, uh, it is... But anyway, I need to ask you something." I told him.

"What is it?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Do you love me?" Boris hesitated and blushed hard.

What was on his mind?

* * *

><p><em>Boris's pov<em>

_ACK! She actually asked me! Should I tell her? NO! I'm not ready!_

"Boris?" she said.

"Huh?" I asked, forgetting all that just happened.

"You didn't answer my question. I asked you if you-"

"I don't know how to answer..."

"What do you mean?" she asked, and instead of answering I kissed her. I didn't know what to do! Anyway, it was a long kiss, because neither of us seemed to want to let go. Suddenly, Vivi burst through the door, causing us both to jump.

"Flori! Your ear should be disinfected by now! Let's go to the amusement park!" Vivi exclaimed.

"Huh?" I said. I looked at Boris, trying to recover from being caught.

"It's still sunset, we can still go! I'll find Ace, you two just go!" she said as she ran out of the clock tower.

Well, okay then. I smiled at Flori, and she smiled back. I took her hand and we walked out of the tower.

* * *

><p><em>Flori's pov<em>

It felt so good to have Boris's hand in mine. But I was thinking about our kiss. He totally avoided the question! But it doesn't matter right now. We were finally going to get to go on our date. We walked past several trees, all of them looking the same. After making some small talkwith Boris, we finally got to the amusement park. Ace and Vivi were already there.

"Hey guys!" I yelled happily.

"What ride should we go on first?" I asked while waving happily to them.

Just then, it was suddenly night. We all groaned because Gowland refused to run the park at night.

"I guess we have to get back," Vivi said.

"Wait," I said.

I ran to Boris, who was searching for something. I caught up with him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night." I told him.

I was glad he couldn't see me blushing in the darkness. I ran back to Vivi, who was walking home.

"So, did Boris confess?" she asked.

"Agh, I forgot to ask!" I responded. Vivi laughed into the night, with her raven black hair nearly invisible.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray! FINISHED! You know, in a way, Flori, Boris, Vivi, and Ace got their date... but it was very short T^T Well anyway Flori finally asked him, but he didn't answer! T^T Great at avoiding the question, Boris! Oh well. Well anywho I'll write (or type) chapter 3 soon, happy days!<strong>


	3. Do over Date

**Sup, it's Flori! Sorry I haven't posted for a while, i've been busy with school, you know? That and I was lazy... Well at least I finally posted chapter 3. Sorry if its not that good, but it should be cuz meh awesome friend (no names, although I should, shouldnt I?) edited it for me. My beta reader's really busy, so she cant edit my chaps for now. So anyway, enjoy!**

**I do not own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

**Chapter 3: Do-over date **

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" yelled a familar voice.<p>

I rolled over on my bed, so I didn't have to face the sunlight.

"Get up," said the voice a little more calmly.

I groaned. Suddenly, the sheets were torn off from me, and my eyelids flew open. In front of me was Vivi, and she had a pouting face on. But I could tell it wouldn't last very long.

"Get up, we have a date today!" she said as she went to my wardrobe to look for an outfit.

_Wait, a date?_

"What are you talking about?" I mumbled.

"This date, remember?" She tossed me a pink note.

I hazily picked it off the bed and sat up.

_Dear Flori,_

_I'd like to try our date again, since Peter ruined it. It will start at sunset at the Amusement Park; I already invited Vivi and Ace. I'll be in the Clover Forest waiting for you. I can't wait to see you again._

_~Boris Airay_

I stared at the note. A new date? W-with B-Boris? I slightly blushed but it quickly passed.

"What outfit did you choose for me?" I got up and ambled to Vivi.

Vivi stiffled a slight giggle. I felt a bit scared.

"How's this?" she pointed out a racy tanktop that would be fully exposed in the front if it weren't for the red laced ribbon.

"W-what?" I started, but then Vivi started to laugh.

"I'm just kidding! Here, take this." She grabbed a lavender gown and shoved it into my hands. I took a look at the gown. The design was quite simple. It was a solid lavander gown, made out of cotton. It's sleeves were a little poofy, and on the gown's hem was a repeating clover. "It's not that sunny out, so you should be fine," with that, she walked out of my room.

I hurried into the bathroom and changed. I brushed my hair, and put it in a ponytail. I quickly slipped on some yellow ballet flats, and head out the door.

I ran as fast as I could towards the Clover Forest, possibly passing the Hatter Mansion on the way.

I dashed into the Clover Forest, hoping I could run into Boris soon. I looked to my both sides, still no luck. I ran into a random direction, not really caring who I would run into. At some point I slowed down, and started admiring the forest scenery.

Unexpectedly, I bumped into someone. I didn't bother to see who it was, so I just apologized.

"S-sorry. . ." I said, and started to go north.

"What's to be sorry for?" said the man I bumped into. I looked back and saw Boris. I couldn't help but to blush when I saw him.

"So are you ready for our date?" he asked me, with his same curious kitty look as normal.

"Yeah." we headed off in the direction of the amusement park, holding hands along the way.

On the way there, I kept staring at Boris. I couldn't help but stare at him, after all we were dating. But he was my first! I never dated someone before, it was all so new to me.

"Hey, Flori? This is a little uncomfortable," he asked me, and I blushed madly.

"I wasn't staring. . . persay. . ." I mumbled.

We finally got to the amusement park in silence. Surprisingly, Ace and Vivi were already there. They were both sitting on a bench, talking, Ace with his goofy smile and Vivi face-palming herself.

"Hi guys!" Boris yelled to them.

They both glanced our way and got up. We greeted one another and started an argument on which ride we should go on.

"I want to go to the Rollar Coaster Zone," said Boris happily.

"What about the Haunted House?" asked Ace while looking at Vivi.

"I'd rather go to the Ferris Wheel," Vivi suggested.

"Can't we just go to the Fun House?" I questioned.

Nobody answered me or Vivi; Boris and Ace kept fighting.

"I want something romantic!"

"I want to have some fun with Vivi."

"You can have fun with her on the Rollar Coaster."

"Eh? But we always follow your lead, kitty cat."

"Well I don't want to change our plans!"

They fought for a while until Vivi and I got sick of their arguing.

"Why don't you guys just do Rock, Paper, Scissors?" I recommended.

Ace looked at me with his usual grin, Boris had a bit of a stubborn face on.

"Uh, okay. . ." Boris said unsure.

"I don't mind," Ace smiled.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!" Boris had paper, while Ace had rock.

"Yes! Roller coasters it is!" Boris shout a fist in the air and happily dragged me over to the Roller Coaster Zone, with Ace and Vivi following.

Boris handed me a unlimited pass. Once we shown our passes to the roller coaster attendant, we got in. Vivi made Ace go in the back of the carts, while Boris dragged me to the front. I hesitated, but since Boris wanted to go, I decided to go too.

"Please keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times and have a great ride," said the attendant over the intercom.

The ride started with a jolt. I flinched and held on to the safety bars.

"I will not hold on to Boris, I will not hold on to Boris," I told myself.

The carts started to climb, and my heart started to skip. I looked over to Boris. He seemed to be enjoying this. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the big fall.

When we got to the top, I couldn't help myself. The view of being at the top of, well, Wonderland, made me feel woozy. I held on to Boris and started screaming at the top of my lungs.

The ride stopped and I stopped screaming. My eyelids flew open and I saw a smiling Boris. Suddenly, I got a sick feeling in my stomach. I ran from the roller coaster and to a garbage can. With all my might, I threw up everything I had. While I was vomiting, I felt a hand patting my back. Finally, I stopped puking and put my head up. Boris was there, with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay, Flori?"

I nodded weakly and put my head down a little.

"Do you want to go again?" Boris asked with a grin. I quickly shook my head no and stiffled a giggle.

We went on several other rides, all which we enjoyed.

"I guess we got to say good-bye now," Ace announced.

While Ace and Vivi said their good-byes, Boris and I were in the entrance of the park.

"Bye Flori," he said with a smile.

I blushed slightly and said bye. Boris started to lean in, gesturing a kiss. I hesistantly leaned forward.

"Hi Flori, Chu~" said a famliliar voice, startling me and Boris.

I stood up straight, as Boris's vein throbbed.

"You stupid mouse!" Boris yelled.

Even in the dark, I could tell Pierce was shaking.

"Gomen! Gomen! Don't hurt me!" Pierce pleaded.

Before I could do anything, Boris started dragging Pierce towards a rotting tree.

"Oh, and good night, Flori!" Boris yelled over his shoulder. When they were completely gone, I shrugged my shoulders and joined Vivi, who was going home.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Yeah, I know it was short but I started getting lazy -_- I dont have much time on my hands since LenIsABanana KEEPS BEGGING ME TO ROLE PLAY WITH HER! That and I have this major science project I have to work on. I finished half :D But its due in 4 days... PRESSURE! Oh well I'll try to do the nest chap soon~ ^_^ Please review~<strong>


End file.
